The Analytical Core will provide research support for each of the three research projects supported by the Center. It provides a diverse array of analytical instruments and expertise that are available for use to all scientists on the project. The core also provides the expertise to offer analytical support on a one time or routine basis for a wide variety of molecules from lipophilic xenobitics to biological polymers. The technologies available include a variety of chromatographic systems, spectrophotometers, mass spectrometry, and immunochemistry. Coded samples of whole blood and other tissue samples collected from Project I will be transferred to Core I as described in detail in the application. Depending on the type of analysis to be performed, either whole blood (e.g., heavy metal profiling) or serum will be extracted to perform tests indicated below. Specifically the investigators will provide the analytical support to test hypotheses regarding the association of known xenobiotic immunotoxicants and neurotoxicants with autism. Particular attention will be focused at detailed analysis of polyhalogenated organic (e.g., PCBs, PBBS, and PDBEs), metals profiling (e.g., mercury, lead, copper, zinc, etc.) and priority pesticides suspected of being neurotoxic and of environmental concern in California. The investigators will also provide a high throughput analysis of food, serum, and tissue lipids to test the hypothesis that the autistic condition may be associated with dietary lipids or that the serum lipid profile may be indicative of the autistic state. The laboratory will have a support function in providing high throughput chromatographic, physical, and immunochemical assays for the research projects. It will have a research support function in improving analytical technologies and developing new analytical technologies requested by center investigators. Finally, it will have a training function in communicating the capabilities of the Analytical Core to project scientists and training scientists from projects who need hands-on use of the Analytical Core's instruments for project research.